


A Man's Man

by GhostDetective



Series: Downton Drabbles [138]
Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: Attraction, Bisexuality, Closeted Character, Drabble, F/M, Forbidden Love, M/M, Multi, Secret Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 02:12:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17255696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostDetective/pseuds/GhostDetective
Summary: Henry Talbot was a man’s man.





	A Man's Man

**Author's Note:**

> Happy New Year, everyone! :D 
> 
> A little change for 2019, I shall be posting all new pairings for the whole month of January and then new pairings at the beginning and end of every month. Should be interesting to experiment with new pairings and scenarios. I hope that you like them. :)

Henry Talbot was a man’s man. He liked hunting, shooting, and fishing; and he really liked cars. Being a man’s man, he preferred spending time with other men. Not that there was anything in that, of course, he liked women, he loved Lady Mary, but sometimes the feminine form, though undoubtedly beautiful, didn’t quite fulfil him and he found his eyes lingering on the broad shoulders and slender hips of men. Men like Thomas Barrow. So, when Henry found that the Valet’s touches to his arms, shoulders and chest left a tingling feeling in their wake, he felt himself stirring.


End file.
